Première Fois
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Lorsqu'ils engageaient la conversation, Stiles et Derek avaient toujours une sorte d'alchimie qui planait entre eux, et cela, dès leur première rencontre, "officielle". Et si, silencieusement, ils s'étaient déjà croisés, plus d'une fois ? Peut-être bien qu'il existât un lieu propice à leurs retrouvailles fortuites, là où se cachait une nature instinctive et furtive...


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cet OS a été écrit pour l'Évent Spécial Saint-Valentin de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Thème : "première fois". Contrainte : un pairing Teen Wolf qui finit bien !

* * *

Il était une fois, une _première_ fois, un petit louveteau qui barbotait dans un cours d'eau.

Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussures au loin. Intrigué de ne pas être le seul à jouer dans un lieu autant isolé, il stoppa net ses gestes. Ses gambettes remontèrent au galop la source de cet écho, très vite suivie par une flopée de cris. En deux longueurs de queue, il tomba nez à nez avec un bébé aux grands yeux. Sous l'assaut de ses propres gazouillis, ses pieds dénudés clapotaient devant lui. Sa tête gigotait tant il riait. Sa mère était accroupie au dos d'une pierre, retenant son nouveau-né d'un sourire aussi doux qu'amusé. Le petit louveteau en resta coi, tandis que le regard de la femme fut pris d'un violent émoi. Ils se dévisageaient, à un pas de l'autre à peu près. Cependant, le bébé éclata d'un sanglot puissant et dès qu'elle eut détourné la vue, le petit louveteau disparut.

Il était une fois, une _deuxième_ fois, un petit garçon qui se promenait entre les buissons.

Au détour d'un prunier, il fit la rencontre d'un braconnier. Un lourd fusil contre son omoplate, celui-ci chassait d'après des empreintes de pattes. Surpris de le voir ici, le petit garçon le fila à l'ombre des bois. Ce jeu de cache-cache dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à leur arrivée devant une hutte. L'homme mit son arme en joue et pointa à bout portant la porte à écrous. Il attendait sûrement la sortie d'un féroce animal, mais le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était mal. Ce fut là qu'il le vit se glisser à l'extérieur, vers sa perte et la douleur. Il lui sauva la vie ; il cria de vive-voix, si fort que la balle du chasseur rata sa proie. Alors, la silhouette juvénile s'enfuit plus vite que la peur et il sut qu'il avait eu raison d'écouter son cœur.

Il était une fois, une _troisième_ fois, un petit orphelin qui déambulait sur un chemin.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une intensité rare, le genre qui pourrait lui attirer un autre traquenard. Il tentait de se changer les idées et par désintérêt, il en oubliait ses pupilles azurées. Il lui semblait qu'un fer de forge lui enserrait la gorge, car ce matin, il n'avait plus rien. Ses semelles traînaient dans le gravier, incapables de supporter ce délaissement récent et toute sa gravité. Il était seul, lorsqu'il fut frappé par le timbre strident d'une grande gueule. Aussi improbable qu'il osait le croire, il n'avait aucun doute de celui qui heurtait sa route, et cela lui redonna espoir. Quelque part dans les parages, inconsciemment, la simple existence de cet adolescent allégeait aussitôt le poids que constituaient désormais ses bagages. Il lui faisait reprendre courage. Malgré cela, il ne s'approcha pas et s'éclipsa. Les souvenirs noirs qui hurlaient dans sa tête venaient finalement de choir.

Il était une fois, une _quatrième_ fois, un petit flâneur qui n'avait pas peur.

Une lampe de poche devant lui, il essayait d'étouffer son ennui. Son père travaillait sur une nouvelle affaire et il ne se gênait pas pour investiguer de son propre côté. En ces temps de paix, le moindre mystère l'excitait. Il se mettait en danger et subitement, il avait quelque chose à y gagner. Ainsi, il parcourait une zone sinistrée en pleine nuit. Les grimaces de son meilleur ami, qui s'était porté volontaire en guise de compagnie, jouaient avec ses nerfs peu coriaces. Certes, leur présente bévue était imprévue, mais bon sang, il en avait marre d'entendre Scott claquer des dents ! Puis, il constata brièvement l'absence du grincement. Il fit volte-face et son pouls rata le coche à l'apparition d'un dos gisant dans la crasse. Ce n'était pas son assistant. Pourtant, les muscles découverts lui parurent familiers à travers le rayon de sa lumière. Il voulut l'examiner avec plus de soin, néanmoins, le tatouage de triskèle s'était déjà évanoui en une étincelle.

Toutes ces fois, Stiles avait rencontré ces monstres qui terrorisaient les villageois.

Il les avait dévisagés dans les yeux et s'était montré bon envers eux. Sans le savoir, il aurait pu être élevé dans le but de leurs en vouloir et ces brèves occasions auraient pu être autant de raisons pour suivre ses parents et leur profession. Il aurait par conséquent repris leurs balles en argent et se serait formé à tuer ces êtres menaçants. Néanmoins, il eut comme un coup du destin. Il ne les avait pas condamnés et s'était même inconsciemment attelé à les sauver, jusqu'à ce que la morsure de Scott fasse de ces soi-disant méchants sa véritable meute. L'un des Hale fut alors pris de rougeole au contact de celui qui lui avait ôté à chaque fois la parole. Ils s'étaient longuement cherchés avant de se dévoiler au second dans un baiser et aujourd'hui encore, ils s'aimaient âmes... Et corps.

Ils vécurent heureux, bien que peu silencieux, et le cadet ne soupçonna jamais Derek étant le petit louveteau de la forêt.


End file.
